Sweet Love and Burned Bones
by Blackdragon159
Summary: Kurt is a Hunter and starts to notice strange things around the school. Will be Slash between Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans in later chapters, don't like don't read.


**Title:**Sweet Love and Salted Bones

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Fandom: **Supernatural and Glee**  
><strong>

**Pairing**:Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans

**Warnigs: **Slash, demons and other supernatural things later...

**Disclamer: **I don't own Supernatural or Glee or any of the other characters. If I did you would know…

**Summary: **Kurt is a Hunter and starts to notice strange things around the school. Slash.

**Authors note: **I just want to thank my two betas: **Whiteghost37** and** Macmorrighann**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing by his locker rifling through it for his English textbook which he needed for his next lesson when he felt the icy cold stickiness of a slushie being thrown at him. He was a bit relieved that he had been standing with his back towards the corridor because one thing he hated more than a slushie thrown at his back was a slushie in the face. The sugar and other addatives to the icy sweet drink made his eyes hurt.<p>

He could feel the slushie starting to run down his neck then down his back. He took the bag of emergency clothes he kept in his locker then he slammed the locker shut and ran to the toilet. He quickly found an empty stall where he wiped his neck and then changed into a dry shirt.

He was thankful that he had twenty more minutes before his lesson started to get himself ready to face the rest of the school again. This was one of the many times in which he wished that he could just leave the school and never come back. But he knew that he couldn't he had to stay, he _had_to finish his education.

He straightened his back, steeled his shoulders and held his head high when he walked out of the bathroom, he didn't want them to see that they had affected him. He strode back to his locker and disposed of his ruined shirt and collected his textbook, then he went to his lesson. He didn't meet any of his friends on his way to the classroom, he had advanced English Literature and none of his friends were in it, there was only him and seven more students in the class and he didn't hang out with any of the others. He was just happy that his tormentors were too stupid to study advanced English Literature, and too much like raving Gorillas to even think about it.

He walked in to the classroom and sat down in his usual seat in the back of the classroom next to the window. The teacher wasn't even in the classroom yet so he was all alone. Suddenly a boy entered the room looking nervously around the classroom. His eyes met Kurt and his cheeks turned red.

He had never seen the boy before, he had never been i this class before. The boy was tall with California blonde hair and big puckery lips.

"Hi.. This is Advanced English Literature, right?" The boy asked Kurt hesitantly.

"Yes, it is. Ehrm... I don't want to be rude but, who are you? I have never seen you here before. I'm Kurt by the way." Kurt said with a small smile and blushing cheeks.

"I'm new to the school. My name's Sam Evans." He said smiling while pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

Then Sam went to the empty seat next to Kurt and sat down. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes but just when Kurt had gotten up the courage to start a new conversation the rest of the class stared to get in and take their seats.

The teacher entered and started the lesson, they were having a discussion of great British novelist of the 19th century. The entire lesson went by in a flash of discussion after discussion.

When the class ended everyone rushed out of the room to get to their next class and Kurt lost track of Sam in the scurrying of students. Kurt felt momentarily sad about not seeing him but got distracted when he felt a hard shoulder bump him in to the row of lockers next to him.

"_That__'__s __going __to__ leave __one __hell__ of__ a__ bruise__." _he thought before he collected himself together and headed towards his locker to get his books to his next class which was French.

The rest of the day was uneventful, his classes were boring and monotonous as usual and his bullies were still bullying him even though he hadn't given them any reason for it.

He hated Thursdays, only two of his friends were in any of his classes and the day was always so long. He started 7:30 in the morning and was never home before 6 in the evening because he had Glee after school.

It wasn't that he didn't like Glee, it was just that he liked being home before six so that he had enough time to finish his homework and to spend time with his dad. He sighed and headed for the choir room were they practiced Glee.

When he walked in to the room, he saw that some of his friends were there already. He went over and sat down next to his best friend Mercedes and started gossiping with her. She told him that she also had seen the new boy, Sam Evans, and that he hadn't particularly talked with anyone the whole day, she was surprised to hear that he had spoken with Kurt.

Everyone was in the room just waiting for to come and start with today's lesson, he hoped that they were going to do some good songs. Personally he loved show tunes and thought that they didn't do nearly enough, but he could settle with doing a couple of songs from artist who were at least still young.

The lesson went along well, sort of: They sang a few songs but Rachel and kept badgering them with how they needed one more member to be able to sing at nationals. Kurt wasn't one hundred percent focused on the lesson, much of his mind was occupied elsewhere, thinking about a certain blond boy with luscious lips. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when the lesson ended, Mercedes had to punch him in the arm to make him notice that everyone were packing up and leaving.

He and Mercedes walked together through the deserted hallways to their lockers to collect their things. Kurt was going to drive her home because her brother, who was supposed to pick her up couldn't. They walked out to the parking lot where Kurt's car, a big well polished black Range Rover. They climbed in to the car and Kurt started driving. During the car ride they listened to very loud music from Kurt's ipod, he had an ipod-jack in the car stereo. In his backseat there were a bunch of CD-cases full of music, many soundtracks from musicals but also everything from Pop-music to classic Rock.

The drive was nice and when they arrived at Mercedes' home they had decided on a shopping trip to the mall during the weekend. Kurt stayed until he saw that Mercedes was safely inside her house, you could never be too careful, there could be anything luring in the dark.

He drove straight home after that, he knew how his dad got when he was late home, his dad didn't like him being outside after dark. At least not alone.

When he got home and parked his car outside he noticed that there were lights on in the windows. He knew that Carole was working late and Finn had said that he was going to sleep over at Puck's, they were going to have some sort of Game night, Kurt had heard that almost all of the Glee guys were invited to it, all but Kurt. It wasn't that Kurt was bad at gaming, he wasn't that bad actually, but he knew that none of the guys knew that. They had never asked.

He walked down the small garden stone path to the front door and unlocked it. He walked in to the living room where his dad was sitting watching football on the TV. His dad looked up when he entered and said:

"You're home late, I thought I told you to call if you got held up. I was worried, what if something had happened to you?"

"I just dropped of Mercedes at home, I forgot that it was so late. I promise that it won't happen again, OK? Plus if anything happened you know that I can protect myself from most things that might attack me." Kurt said as he dropped down in the couch next to his dad.

"I know that you can protect yourself from things hiding in the dark, but I'm more worried about you protecting yourself from any humans that might attack you. You know I worry regardless." His dad said while they sat next to each other on the couch. "But speaking of protecting yourself, you do have your cross with you, right? " Kurt nodded in response.

"And the salt?"

Another nod.

"And the holy water?"

Another nod, now coupled with an exasperated sigh.

"And your silver dagger?"

Now Kurt turned to him and said:

"Yes dad, I have everything I need if some creature or other would attack me, be it ghost, werewolf or demon. Stop worrying so much."

Ever since Kurt could remember his dad had never let him out of the house without at least some small protection against all things supernatural. Whether it was a small token to protect him from witches or a flask of Holy water for emergencies, he was always prepared for an attack.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>An: I hope you like it, I'll try to update soon, please review :)


End file.
